Part Five, True Colours
by Paffy
Summary: Part 5/7. Harry is trying to deal with his new found feeling for Ginny, a school full of people who'd like to find out about his new found feeling for Ginny, a yule ball and someones birthday...flufff within G/H
1. Magical Arts

AN/ Drumroll Please Thanks for waiting guys…but here it is. I visited my laptop in hospital this morning and managed to retrieve a few documents before it had a heart attack and crashed on me…

So with out further ado, or guiding the lily, I give to you Part Five, True Colours as told by harry…

****

True Colors

I was bored. It was pure, mind numbing, and foot stomping boredom, which was driving me crazy. I was sitting in the common room, watching Ron and Hermione doing their homework, don't ask me why but for some strange reason, mine seemed to be finished. Instead of feeling pleased, this made me worried, if I had finished my homework before Ron, it meant I'd gone wrong somewhere.

But try as I might I wasn't able to concentrate. My mind had been somewhere else all week for some reason. Not for just any reason I told myself as I picked the frayed edges of the seat, I could think of one very good reason.

One short, red haired, brown eyed reason. Ever since I had seen Ginny that night she came out of the hospital wing, I've been completely preoccupied. Most of my thoughts were taken up with one little word. Why? Why had it taken me five years of knowing Ginny to finally realise what an amazing person she was? Why now? Why not sooner?

The other tiny little bit of my mind was the taken up by the question of 'What do I do now?' I didn't know what to do. If Ron found out, if Fred and George found out they would…well its best I don't dwell on such things, it'll just put me off my food.

I frowned at the thought, and picked up my History of Magic essay and tried to re-read it again, checking for mistakes. A few minutes later I realised I'd been staring at the same word, not concentrating at all and I threw my homework down with a frustrated groan.

"Harry what's up?" snapped Hermione.

I looked across to her, suddenly realising that I had thrown my essay at her, and she wasn't looking particularly happy about it.

"Nothing, I'm just bored" I replied sheepishly, as I retrieved my essay.

"Well if your looking for something to do, you can go and get a book from the library for me" said Hermione, with a look that said I'd just been treated to a huge honour.

It doesn't do well to get Hermione angry, it can make your life very _difficult_, so I picked up my bag and hurried out of the door, trying desperately to remember the name of the book she just told me. I walked down the corridor, smiling occasionally at people walking past, keeping my eye out for Ginny. She hadn't been in the common room all evening and I had been smart enough not to ask Ron where she was.

I approached to library and walked in though the large double doors earning myself a reproving glare from Madam Pince as I let them bang shut. I skulked into the dusty realms of arithmacy books, tying to keep out of the way of the touchy librarian while muttering to myself.

"Arithmacy…numbers for, no that's not it…maths and magic?" I asked myself, looking at the dusty volumes.

I was quite glad that no one could hear me muttering to myself madly, and I finally selected a likely looking book which looked about as heavy as it felt. I was just moving towards the large oak counter to check it out, when a book caught my eye on the shelf nearby. It was a small leather bound book, and the title was simple, but it got my mind racing.

"Teach yourself magical first aid" I said quietly, as I picked up the book.

My thoughts wandered back to that night in the common room, only two weeks ago, when Ginny had cut herself on that piece of pottery. I can still feel the helplessness I felt as she was bleeding nearly to death, as I did nothing. I promised myself that I would never let that happen again, as I flicked through the book I felt a slow grin spread across my features.

I approached the counter for a second time and received evil glares as I checked not one, but two of the librarians precious books out. Madam Pince was the kind of librarian who thought books belonged in a library and was supposed to be viewed from a distance and not read, and God forbid taken away.

My feet walked me home as my mind wandered, thinking about how much I'd be able to do if I knew first aid. The stuff they taught you at my old muggle school wasn't anything compared to what you could do with a wand. I amused myself imagining how the Gryffindor team would react when I told them I could heal every little sprain and cut we sustained during practise, without any need to visit Madam Pomfrey with her God-awful potions.

My thoughts were bought back down to ground when I heard the sound of singing echoing around the walls of the corridor. I looked around in confusion and spotted a door that was slightly ajar. I couldn't help but creep towards it and looked through the window. Inside where about 30 students, girls mostly, were standing in a semi-circle around an elderly witch in the centre.

The witch was one I recognised as Professor Chantuer, who if my memory served me correctly taught music in the Magical Arts syllabus. I can still remember Ron's face when I read out the list of subjects to chose for our third year as that one was mentioned.

"Magical Arts?" he had said, snorting with laughter, "Have you ever heard me sing? I sound like a herd of rampaging hippogriffs! And I can't even draw a stick man!"

I had agreed with him entirely and that was the only subject we had managed to instantly disregard. I laughed quietly to myself as I watched the professor wildly swinging the baton over her head, shouting out instructions for the song that they were doing at the moment.

"Brilliant…a little higher Jones…lovely. Now here comes the hard part…take the solo Anslow…good good…now you Weasley"

I choked mid laugh when I heard the name and craned my neck desperately trying to see above the heads of the crowd. I saw a flash of red hair in the centre and felt a slow grin spread across my face as I heard Ginny's voice echo through the room.

__

"But I see your true colours,

Shining though,

I see you true colours,

And that's why I love you,

So don't be afraid to let them show,

Your true colours,

True colours,

Shining through"

I stared through the window open mouthed as her voice floated across the room, singing loudly on her own before being joined by the rest of the choir. She had the voice of angel I thought dazedly as I picked her voice out from the rooms. 

It as probably a good job she had her back to me, and couldn't see me watching her, otherwise she probably lose the air of confidence that I'd never seen around her before. I wondered idly why they were singing muggle songs, and what they were doing practising so late at night before another one of Ginny's solo's came up and I quietened my brain.

"Show me a smile, don't be unhappy

I can't remember when I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy and

You take in all you can bare

You call me up- because you know I'll be there"

I smiled to myself as I listened to the lyrics, and quietly took my leave back to common room, hoping Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed how long I'd been gone. The lyrics were so Ginny, and I wondered how I'd never known she could sing. There were a million and one things I didn't know about her I told myself as I pushed my way through the portrait door, a million and one things I should know.

"Earth to Harry" came Hermione's voice, shortly followed by Ron.

"The lights are on but no-ones home" he said waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly realising I was back in the common room, having no recollection of the trip there.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron, which irritated me greatly and Ron merely shrugged. I pushed the book into Hermione's hands and lay back in the seat, opening my new book. 

"Since when did you ever study in your spare time?" asked Ron pulling down the cover of my book and grinning at me.

I shrugged noncommittally and continued to read the first chapter, humming a jaunty tune under my breath. My strange behaviour must have caught Ron off guard, especially the humming but he soon busied himself with his essay, which didn't look anymore completed than when I left.

"Hey Ron, I didn't realise Ginny took Magical Arts" I said in what I hoped was a casual voice a few minutes later.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it?" laughed Ron without looking up from his work.

"How did you know Harry?" asked Hermione giving me her usual searching look that told me she was as convinced of my act as Ron was.

"I just saw her singing in the old Charms classroom in a choir" I mumbled, hiding my face behind the book cover.

Ron gave a derisive snort that told me he didn't think much of Magical Arts as a lesson, especially one that you had to do late at night, but Hermione mistook this as a slate at Ginny.

"Ron! Your sisters got a beautiful voice!" exclaimed Hermione indignantly, "Hasn't she Harry?"

"Oh yeah" I breathed, trying desperately to remember the song she'd been singing.

Ron's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and Hermione covered her smile with a hand and a pretend cough.

"What do you mean _Oh yeah_?" asked Ron quickly.

"I…er…I mean she" I floundered, before taking a calming breath, "Don't you think she's got a good voice?"

"Of course I do…" muttered Ron, earning a reproving glare from Hermione.

"Oh, so she does, but I'm no supposed to notice right?" I asked, laughing slightly at Ron.

Hermione was regarding me in a very steady, analysing kind of way and I shifted slightly, becoming uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was heading whilst congratulating myself on getting one over on Ron. I cleared my throat, louder than I would have hoped to and decided to change the subject.

"So what do they actually do in Magical Arts?" I asked Hermione, who looked delighted at the thought of discussing classes again.

"Oh well _Hogwarts: A history _says that it covers three main aspects of the arts, much like in muggle schools. They do music, art and drama – with the added element of magic" said Hermione, once again sounding like she'd memorised the whole textbook.

"How do you add magic to music? Or drama for that matter?" I asked, actually wanting for the first time to listen to what Hermione had to say.

"Well music is actually a mild form of magic that even some muggles seem to capture" said Hermione sagely, "We just take it one step further. They learn how to use singing charms, healing with music all kinds of things. I'm not too sure about the drama though, I think Dumbledore just likes the thought of having a play at the school one day"

Ron soon lost interested in the conversation and had turned back to his homework as my mind wandered back to what I'd seen, listening to Ginny sing again in my minds ear.

"So why do they sing muggle songs?" I asked eventually, leaning back in my chair.

"I don't know, but Ginny told me they do a selection of muggle and wizarding songs. I guess they do muggle songs because half the population of Hogwarts has grown up muggle, so they know them best. Anyway muggle songs are so much better than wizarding ones." said Hermione matter of factly.

Ron gave another derisive snort, apparently he'd been keeping one ear on the conversation and Hermione turned and frowned at him.

"What was that Ron?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just saying that any wizarding song could beat a muggle one, with its hands tied behind its back" said Ron innocently.

"Well, obviously you've never heard a muggle song Ron, otherwise you'd know that they're a million times better" said Hermione indignantly.

"Name one" said Ron simply, abandoning his homework for a second time to lean back and smile smugly.

"Er…" started Hermione, drumming her fingers on the table as she looked at the ceiling for inspiration.

"True Colours" I butted in, suddenly remembering the song from earlier.

"The one off the car advert?" asked Hermione trying to recollect it, before turning to Ron with a bright smile, "Yeah True Colours that's a good one"

"Never heard of it" said Ron frowning himself, "And what's a car advert anyway?"

It was going to be a long night I told myself as Hermione launched into a description of what TV was, which as Ron told her he already knew, then about adverts, then finally about why there's always music playing in the background. Ron's eyes had become slightly glazed and I could tell he'd stop listening when Hermione started talking about subliminal messages.

I let my own mind wander as I looked up to the clock. It was nearly half past nine, and I was wondering what time Ginny's lesson finished when she came rushing through the portrait clasping sheets of parchment to her. I watched her take a few deep breathes before her eyes roamed around the common room. She brightened up when I caught sight of her, and walked over.

"…yeah but what's the point? They want you to buy the car, not the music" said Ron struggling to grasp the idea.

"Hi guys, what you talking about?" asked Ginny as she fell into the seat next to me, and dropped her parchments onto the table.

"Oh hi Gin" said Hermione distractedly before rounding on Ron again.

"What's going on?" she asked me quietly as Hermione and Ron started to bicker quietly between themselves again.

"Were having a _discussion _don't you know. We're trying to decide whether muggle music's better than wizarding music. At least we were until those two started on at each other"

Ginny laughed and watched as Ron starting waving his arms wildly as Hermione flinched back to avoid being knocked out. I watched Ginny laughing, not concentrating while wondering for the millionth time since why I had never noticed how beautiful she was.

I groaned to myself as I wondered what Ron, or Seamus or Dean would think if they heard my thoughts right now. Well I was pretty certain what Ron would think but the other two would think it was hilarious.

"Muggle music's definitely better" said Ginny, which earned her a disbelieving look from Ron and a triumphant one from Hermione.

"Gin, your supposed to be on my side" said Ron incredulously.

"Why? Anyway I'm right. Wizarding songs are always about stupid things like curses going wrong or broken wands, they're pointless. Look at Uncle Bert's favourite: 'I didn't have these horns last night', it just proves my point" said Ginny, smirking slightly.

Both Hermione and me burst out laughing and even Ron was forced to admit it was quite funny. I made another note on my mental checklist of a million and one things that I should know about Ginny Weasley, she was witty.

"What's bought on this sudden interest in music?" she asked when the laughter died down.

"Well Harry was just asking about Magical Arts class after he saw you tonight" said Hermione before I could kick her in the shins.

Ginny's face flushed slightly and she frowned before a false smile instantly replaced it.

"You saw me singing?" she asked in a slightly strained voice.

"Not really, just noticed you in the choir as I walked past" I lied, which bought on a relieved smile from her.

"Oh right…anyway I better go to bed, I'm so tired" she said hastily, striding up to her dorm before we could say goodnight to her.

"She didn't look too good" commented Hermione thoughtfully a few seconds later.

"Nah, she just always gets really self-conscious singing in front of people. I've only ever heard her a few times, and that was by accident" commented Ron.

"But she sings in front of all those people in class" pointed out Hermione.

"Yeah, but you won't believe the palaver we went through to do the class. I point blank refused her to do Divination and she's rubbish at maths and languages so all that was left was Magical Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. She's only doing it for the art though I think" explained Ron.

"She good at art?" I asked curiously.

Ron nodded emphatically, and was soon joined by Hermione. Once again I wondered how many hidden talents Ginny actually had.

"Oh yeah, they're really quite brilliant, she could sell them if she wanted to, but she thinks they're rubbish" said Hermione, frowning at Ginny low self-esteem.

The conversation petered out and the other two went back to their essays. I shuffled through my papers on the table, filing them away in my bag before I came across the stack of parchment Ginny had brought in and apparently forgotten about.

It was sheet music from her class and I attempted to decipher the foreign looking symbols and scrawl that covered the page. I'd never paid much attention to music at my muggle school, and even my limited knowledge was from five years ago, so all I could understand were the words. Parts of the song where highlighted in red, which I supposed were Ginny's lines.

I flipped through the pages taking in the titles and artists, recognising only a few, but I started to see a pattern emerging in her choice of music. True colours was in there, as well as a song called Dreaming of you, Tell him, What do I have to do, Dangerously in love, For you I will, Emotion…

I smiled as I flicked through the rest, Ginny is a real romantic. I took a closer look at the lyrics, but most of them seemed to me like sad songs, all about people losing love, or unrequited love. I gave a guilty squirm and put down the parchments feeling a little sick all of a sudden.

"I'm going to bed you guys" I said in a raised voice over the small row that was _still _going on, before trudging off to bed with a heavy heart.


	2. It's Crazy, But It Just Might Work

AN/ HEY GUYS! Long time no post huh? I bet your all thinking I'm dead, or at least mortally wounded? 

Well I'm not, I've been locked out of my account for A WEEK for no specific reason I can find, someone has a grudge against me obviously. BUT it has given me time to catch up with some of my stories, and writing sequels to this one, so no more waiting around!

So without further ado or guilding the lily, I give to you…Chapter Two! Bon Appetite!

*

Ron unceremoniously pulling the bedcovers off me, and stomping away through the dorm woke me up the next morning. After mumbling incoherently and a few more attempts at getting back to sleep I finally stumbled out of bed. Ron was making more of a noise than usual and I got the feeling he was in a bit of a mood.

"What's wrong with you? Get out of bed on the wrong side or something?" I asked finally after he kicked the bin across the room for no reason.

"Nothing wrong with me, and I can only get out of the bed on one side since its against the wall" he growled.

I shrugged and went about finding my books and quills for the day, having to completely repack my bag as I realised it was a Thursday and not a Friday. I guess I was still a little preoccupied with my thoughts from last night I told myself as I shouldered my bag and had to practically kick Ron out the door.

His strange behaviour was starting to annoy me, if he had a problem he shouldn't just skulk around muttering darkly, but come right out and say it. However, I didn't need to be Professor Trelawney to guess that he'd had some kind of argument with Hermione after I'd gone to bed.

"Hermione thinks she so superior to everyone else…" I heard him mutter.

Got it right in one, I thought to myself as we got down into the common room. I looked around and saw Hermione and Ginny standing by the couch. Talk of the devil I thought as we approached.

Ginny was looking slightly dishevelled, like she'd got dressed in a hurry and I saw her smile slightly as I grinned at her, forgetting the sullen looking Ron who was trailing after me.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully, before shooting Ron an annoyed glance.

"G'morning" grunted Ron.

"Is it? You wouldn't believe it looking at your face" I heard Hermione mutter, and I saw Ron stiffen slightly, it was going to be one of those days.

"Right" snapped Ginny frowning at the two, "Well, now we've established it is, contrary to popular belief, a good morning, can we now proceed to the Great Hall in an orderly fashion?"

I looked across to Ginny in surprise, wondering why she was so wound up already, she looked like she'd only just managed to crawl out of bed. I looked at her more closely and realised she didn't actually look that good at all. There were smudges of black under her eyes as if she'd been awake all night and skin looked a little pasty.

I could see Hermione about to say something to Ginny, so I cut in before I had to spend the day with three silent friends.

"Great Hall it is then" I said, shoving Ron towards the door again and hoisting my heavy bag onto my shoulder.

Hermione and Ron were managing quite successfully to walk side by side, while both looking like they were completely alone, as well as also trying to get to the Great Hall before each other. I followed a few paces behind, sighing to myself secretly wondering what the cause of the argument was this time.

"Oh, I haven't got my school bag, I've got to go get it" said Ginny suddenly, looking slightly sheepish.

"Yeah, that's probably because you-" started Hermione before Ginny cut her off.

"…Would forget your own head if it wasn't screwed on Ginny Weasley, yes I know. I've got to go back" said Ginny hastily, turning away from Hermione and making her way towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll wait for you" I said in a would be casual voice, leaning against the wall.

Hermione gave me a funny look, and for one wild moment I thought she might have guessed, but as usual I was just being paranoid. Ron didn't seem in any hurry to stop me and trudged off down the corridors, shortly followed by Hermione who took up the race again. I grimaced at both my friends' behavior before following a silent Ginny down the corridor.

"So, what was all that about?" she finally asked as we went through the portrait hole.

"All what?" I said innocently.

"All that stuff with Ron" she said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh that, he's just being his usual, charming self" I said lightly.

Ginny sniggered to herself and busied herself rooting through the mess of her dorm looking for books and quills. I smiled as I remembered my own desperate dash this morning and wondered what Ginny's excuse was. I shifted on the bed and felt something sharp stab into my ankle. I bent down and retrieved the slightly battered looking quill, running it through my fingers as I watched Ginny turning the whole dorm upside down for something. Suddenly it clicked and I held out the quill.

"Looking for this?" 

"How long have you had that?" she asked, snatching it out of my hand.

"Not _very_ long" I laughed.

I watched as she paused to regard herself critically in the mirror above the sink next to her bed. She frowned slightly before pulling her long red locks into a ponytail. I sighed contentedly, I'd rather spend the day sitting here than listening to goblin revolutions and trying to work out how to concoct a camouflage potion.

"Come on, we better go, or we'll miss breakfast" she said, breaking me from my peaceful thoughts.

I hurried out of the common room, wondering desperately how I'd get through a whole double potions lesson if I hadn't had any breakfast. I soon became aware that Ginny wasn't keeping up and I slowed my pace checking her every few seconds to see if she was ok. She looked tired still and I wondered how much sleep she'd had until the wonderful aroma of bacon pushed all thoughts from my head.

I hastily ate my small breakfast, ignoring the vicious swipes of Ron's fork to the left of me, and Hermione's pronounced silence. Ginny was watching them thoughtfully as she slowly chewed her breakfast, looking even paler in the bleak morning sun. 

__

*

The next few days passed in a blur and I found myself dreaming wistfully of having so little to do that I was bored like the other night. Hermione and Ron had come to some sort of silent agreement about who won the argument and were beginning to act almost civilised towards each other. 

As usual I was in the common room late at night, and as usual I was shifting through a veritable drift of parchment and books. Ginny had come back from her Magical Arts class over an hour ago, and had joined us at the table, with her own mountain of homework to get through. I took another cautious sidelong glance at her worriedly. She didn't look well at all. Her skin was paler, her eyes were more unfocused and the once slight smudges of dark under her eyes had darkened.

I was really worried. I was sure that it was something to those girls in her dorm and I wondered what I was supposed to do. Ginny had made me swear not to tell anyone, for fear of what the girls would do, and I was beginning to regret my rash promise. They were making her life a misery, but I was stuck whichever way I turned. If I told somebody, Ginny would hate me for breaking my promise, but if I didn't tell anyone, Ginny would just get worse and worse.

I decided I would talk to her later, when everyone had left the common room, and make her see sense. I'm sure if Dumbledore knew he would be able to do something, before she ended up in the hospital wing or something. I watched her as she screwed her eyes shut before opening them wide, apparently struggling to keep awake. She put her chin on her arm as she read from her propped up book, and a curtain of fiery hair fell in front of her face.

She didn't bother to push it away and closed her eyes peacefully and smiled slightly. I reached out, making to push her hair from her eyes before I heard a cough from the opposite side of the table. I looked across and saw Hermione staring at me pointedly, eyebrows raised and I drew my hand away as if it had been burnt.

Ginny was completely unaware, but Hermione continued to stare at me, mouth-hanging open slightly as I looked in any direction but hers, face flaming. She knew. I could tell there and then she knew, she had guessed, she'd figured it out. My mind raced to all sort of nasty conclusions, she'd tell Ron, Ron would tell Fred and George, they'd all…I grimaced at the thought.

I finally got the courage to look at Hermione. She was staring at me still, mouth still open and she opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. I violently shook my head and nodded towards Ron who was bent over his work, completely unaware of our silent conversation. Hermione's eyes, if possible, opened wider and she looked between Ginny and me. 

__

You and her? I could see her asking me and I shook my head again, feeling my face flame as Hermione grinned widely.

__

Please don't say anything I mouthed across to her desperately.

Hermione slowly shook her head, and turned back to her work, grinning widely. I groaned and felt my insides curling up, Hermione _knew_. Hermione knew what? My inner self asked back, knows that you quite like Ginny? Knows that you were going to brush her hair away? It didn't matter I scolded myself, the way you acted afterwards completely gave it away.

I sat in an oppressive silence as we worked away, Hermione still grinning and Ron still frowning in concentration. I sneaked another look at Ginny when Hermione wasn't looking and saw that she'd fallen asleep, perching precariously on the edge of the table.

"Ron maybe you ought to take Ginny up to bed?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Ron looked across to Ginny and frowned even deeper than before, as he saw her deeply asleep. He got up, stretched his stiff legs and walked around the table to her.

"I don't know what's got into her, she's so exhausted all the time" muttered Ron, as he gently shook his sister.

Ginny mumbled, but managed to open her bleary eyes, and survey the common room. She didn't say much and she allowed Ron to walk her across the common room and up the stairs. As soon as I lost sight of Ron red hair up the stairs, Hermione lent across to me.

"Ron's is going to kill you" she stated, doing nothing for my already fraught nerves.

I thought seriously for a second about completely denying it, or pleading temporary insanity, before swallowing my pride.

"Don't you think I already know that?" I hissed back, nervously glancing up to the dorms.

"So it's true?" said Hermione, whistling as she laid back in her seat, "I thought as much"

"You already knew?" I managed to choke out.

"Harry, it's so obvious. You walk around with this dreamy look in your eyes, every time you see her you start fidgeting and grinning like a maniac" said Hermione knowingly.

I mouthed wordlessly, with mounting panic. If Hermione noticed then other people could, Ron could, Fred and George could. I gulped nervously and took another look at the dorm staircase.

"It's a good job Ron's so blind" said Hermione, grinning slightly.

"Hermione, what am I going to do?" I pleaded desperately.

"I don't know Harry" sighed Hermione, obviously not enjoying saying she couldn't do something, "But the longer you leave it, the worse it'll be when you finally do tell Ron"

I nodded mutely, and gulped nervously when I saw Ron come back down the stairs, scowling slightly. He flopped back down into his seat, and began to work wordlessly on his parchment, completely oblivious to the personal meltdown going on inside me.

"I'm going to bed" I said abruptly, jumping out of my seat and gathering my books up.

I raced up the stairs and practically pole vaulted into my bed, whose hinges gave a protesting squeak. I forced myself to take a calming breath, and think rationally about the situation, trying to work out a solution.

There is one solution, my mind whispered to me as I drifted off to sleep. I could always tell him, summon my Firebolt and then fly away _very _fast and _very _far away, possibly going into hiding for a number of years, appearing one day when all hope of finding me had been lost.

Its crazy, but it might just work.


	3. Smooth Potter, Very Smooth

AN/ Howdie strangers, felt sorry for you all so I decided to give you a double dose! No particular reason apart from I've read this so many time and want to get onto part six and seven which are A LOT better (if I do say so myself!)

Enjoy…

*

My courage failed me the next day and them the next day and even the day after that, and my Firebolt idea had more drawbacks than I'd previously thought. Hermione walked around with a superior smile on my face, and looked in my direction every time Ginny was mentioned or was in the area. She wasn't really helping very much as this only aroused Ron's suspicion, but a run of bad luck in potions meant he was to occupied to notice much.

While Hermione was walking around the school with a permanent smile, Ginny seemed to be walking around with a cloud above her head. She looked slightly ill, and I began to wonder whether it was something I'd done as she'd taken to avoiding me lately.

Hermione had dragged Ron off to the library and I was gloomily searching my room for the textbook I needed desperately. It wasn't there and I kicked the dustbin across the room in frustration, realising I'd have to make a trip to the library if this essay was going to get done in time.

I set off down the empty corridors, which I noticed were dark and gloomy as my thoughts. Occasionally a torch would be hanging off a bracket on the wall, casting a small sphere of light onto the cold flagstone floors. I was just about to round a corner when I heard an angry group of voices talking and laughing in one empty classroom My natural curiosity got the better of me and I paused to listen to what was going on.

"Don't think your going to be able to beat her" hissed one voice.

"Yeah, if it was a contest between you and me, we all know who would come out on top" said another, followed by high pitched laughter.

My stomach dropped as I realised that those annoying, shrieking voices were becoming very familiar to me.

"Well you don't need to worry, I'm not entering" came a small voice from inside.

"I didn't think you would. See everyone, she knows when she's beaten. It's just another one of your failings Weasley"

I gave a growl of anger, and stepped closer to the door. It was happening again, but this time I could do something about it.

"Yeah she's not good enough for the competition, just likes she not good enough for-" started one giggling voice, before I pushed the door open.

"-Harry?" finished Ginny small voice, as I strode into the room angrily.

Ginny was stood against the far wall, with the crowd of girls stood around her, who looked not in the least bit sheepish at being caught. I glared at the girls as I went and stood next to Ginny, who was pale and avoiding my eye contact.

"Ginny are you ok?" I asked steadily.

"I'm fine" replied Ginny in a small voice,

"We were just talking to Ginny about the Christmas concert" said one girl sweetly, smiling up at me.

"I heard" I said dryly, noticing with some satisfaction that the innocent smiles dropped off the faces somewhat and they regarded me unsteadily.

Ginny seemed to come out of her daze slightly, and she looked across to me, before gulping slightly nervously. I held out my hand to her, and she took it before I turned to the girls and gave them one last glare.

The girls mouths all dropped open and stared at Ginny in a very unflattering way as I pulled her past the girls and towards the door. As we reached the doorway I paused and turned round to the gaggle of girls.

"And by the way, if I ever hear that you've said _anything _to Ginny that I don't like, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'bullying' got it?"

I grinned at them and pulled Ginny out, walking down the corridor in silence.

"Thank you" said Ginny eventually, showing me a little bit of her former self, as she blushed furiously.

"I should have done that a long time ago" I said simply, "So what's all this about a Christmas concert?"

"Oh" said Ginny, laughing slightly, "My Magical Arts class, Dumbledore's decided to put on a big show with a play and music and all that"

"Sounds cool" I said as we walked towards the library.

"Definitely not though," said Ginny frowning, "My teacher wants me to audition to do a solo"

Her face was the very picture of terror at that moment and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Ginny shot me a smirk and slapped me upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked in mock irritation as I rubbed the back of my head.

"That," she said menacingly, or as best as she could manage, "Is for laughing at me"

"Oohhhh, I'm sorry," I said laughing even harder, "I didn't know you were so violent!"

"I'm a redhead, were notorious it" she said simply, shooting me another evil grin.

"And that's your excuse?"

"Of course"

Our laughter echoed against the stone walls as we approached the library, and I wished the moment would never end, that I could just spend my days laughing with Ginny instead of working.

"Harry, do you know your still holding my hand?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah" 

"Are you going to let go?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"Nope"

"Well I really think you should" she said, as I turned to her questioningly.

"And why's that?"

"Well, its just I think Ron might rip you limb from limb if he saw you" she said, pointing over to another redhead bent over his work.

I dropped her hand like a hot potato, and grinned apologetically at her as we approached the table.

"Smooth Potter, very smooth" she muttered under her breath, which caused me to burst out laughing again.

"What's up with you two?" asked Ron suspiciously as he glanced between Ginny and me.

"Nothing" laughed Ginny as she sat down next to Ron.

I decided now was the time to find the renegade book, and swallowed my laughter as I roamed the shelved. I glanced over and saw Ginny talking to her brother hurriedly, and I smiled. Ginny and Ron never spent that much time together at school, but he was always ready to listen to what she had to say – unless he was in a mood.

"Your very lucky you didn't get caught then" came a voice from the gloom which caused me to drop the stack of books I had been precariously balancing against my chest onto the floor.

I looked around and my eyes finally rested on a pair of chocolate brown ones, staring at me through the gaps in the bookshelf.

"Hermione, you nearly gave me a heart attack" I whispered anxiously.

"That's nothing compared to what Ron would have done to you if he'd seen you just then, he'd rip you-" started Hermione before I cut her off.

"-Limb from limb. Yes I know, but I can't help it Hermione!"

"Ah, no one chooses who they're going to fall in love with I suppose" said Hermione sagely as she disappeared from the gap between the books and rounded the corner.

I gaped at Hermione, who walked towards me with a dreamy expression on her face, and a pile of books in her arms.

"I'm not in love" I stammered out, not really sure what the word meant anyway.

Hermione gave me a funny look I couldn't quite interpret, before grinning at me serenely.

"I think you are. Honestly Harry, your on cloud number 9 every time she's around. Anyway, you can see it in your eyes"

I trailed after Hermione as she walked back to the table, deep in thought. Was I in love? What was love anyway? I love my parents, but it's not like that. That's kind of an aching love that almost hurts because I want to see them so much. I love Ron and Hermione, even though I try not to admit and especially not out loud. But it's not like that either, I worry about them getting hurt or loosing them.

What was it about Ginny? I couldn't wait till I saw her everyday, and if I didn't my day didn't feel complete. I could sit there hours, just watching her, was that what love was? What gooey thoughts I'm having I thought as I approached the table, trying to put my finger on what I felt. 

It's a shame there isn't a list of symptoms in my textbooks somewhere, which I could check off the find out I mused silently – how are you supposed to know anyway? How did other people know?

I heard Ron's voice ask me a question from somewhere, and I looked around in surprise to find I was standing by the table and everyone's expectant faces were turned to me.

"Er, I'm doing my homework" I said, hazarding a guess at what the question was.

"Well that's brill Harry, really, congratulations" said Ron as the other two burst out laughing, obviously my answer wasn't quite right.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said the first time" I said sheepishly, still standing awkwardly by the table.

"I just asked you if you were going to be standing there all day" said Ron cracking a grin, "Honestly Harry, you've been in a really weird mood this week"

I gave a false laugh and caught Ginny's eye, who was torn between laughing at my state and anxiety at Ron's sudden perceptiveness. I'd hoped he hadn't realised. I smiled slightly at her, and lowered myself down into my chair, or at least where I thought my chair was.

I fell onto the floor with a loud thump and groaned as three heads appeared in my line of vision from the floor, all howling with laughter. I turned bright red and mumbled something incoherent as I clambered to my feet. Ginny and Hermione where beside themselves with laughter and both had tears rolling down their faces and Ron was pounding the table with his fists.

I glared mutinously at the three, waiting for them to stop laughing and for my cheeks to cool down a bit when Madam Pince came hurrying over, wearing a huge scowl.

"Right out! The library is a place for study not laughter!" she shrieked, nearly pushing us all out of the door.

They carried on laughing at me all the way down the corridor, and for once Hermione didn't seem to mind being chucked out of the library. I ignored them and walked ahead, suddenly realising why Ginny used to be such a nervous wreck around me when we were younger. I felt a pang of sympathy as I imagined spending four years in the state I'd been in for just one week.

This is getting ridiculous, I thought as I walked, quite painfully, straight into the portrait of the Fat Lady, who glared at me evilly amid the gales of laughter from the others.

*

For once, I thought I might just be able to like Snape for a millisecond. Ron had a detention with him for spilling some of the notorious camouflage potion on his robes, and was currently scrubbing the dungeons. I'm only saying this is a good thing because I could finally spend some time around Ginny without being constantly under the watch of someone. 

Fred and George were doing a detention themselves somewhere in the castle, and I got the sneaking suspicion that they didn't know for what prank it was. Hermione was down in the common room, studying for a change, and I was currently sat on Ginny's bed cross-legged as she did her homework.

Technically I shouldn't be in the girls dormitory, but I thought since rule breaking seemed to be running high today it as my duty to contribute. Ginny didn't seem to mind as she was going through some kind of personal crisis, throwing papers across her bed in frustration every now and again.

She had finally been twisted into auditioning for the Christmas Concert by nearly the whole of her family and Hermione. I hadn't said anything, she was stressed enough as it was without the thought of having to sing in front of 1000 students and teachers. 

"Oh I don't know what to do" she said sighing deeply, as she looked over to me.

"What's a matter?" I asked, leaning against the tall oak poster of her bed.

"I need to find a song to do, for the audition" she said grimacing, "But all my old favourites don't really seem that appropriate"

My mind wandered back to Ginny's music collection, back to all those sad songs she loved so much and I couldn't really see the Slytherin's being too impressed with them. I reached out a grabbed a sheaf of parchments, flicking through them, trying to look studious.

"How do you know all these muggle songs?" I asked eventually, breaking the comfortable silence.

"One word for you: Dad" said Ginny simply as I gave a small laugh, I should have known, "He bought me a muggle radio once, charmed it to work without electricity and everything"

"Sounds like him. I've never really listened to much music" I said awkwardly, the Dursley's never allowed me to use any of Dudley's things, and music didn't really interest me anyway.

"I would sit for hours just listening to all the new songs, and the lyrics – they're so beautiful and meaningful" she said wistfully.

"You should get a radio for in here" I said, looking around the small den we'd created by pulling the curtains around the bed.

"You never listen to Hermione do you?" asked Ginny smiling.

"Not if I can help it" I answered immediately, sounding suspiciously like Ron.

"I mean, muggle things don't work at Hogwarts, too much magic around" she laughed.

"Oh yeah" I said sheepishly as I found a likely looking song.

It was a piece of well-worn parchment, torn slightly at the sides and covered in her very Ron-looking scrawl. I could tell it was her favourite, and my mind wandered back to when I'd heard her singing it only a few days ago. 

"How about this one?" I asked, handing her the parchment.

Her face lit up as she recognised the song and I saw her get truly excited for the first time since we'd started searching. She ran a loving hand across the parchment and I watched as she smiled dreamily – I sighed contentedly.

"You like that song don't you?" 

"It's my very favourite. It's the first muggle song I ever heard – it was on when I turned on my radio. I love it because it reminds me of y…things" she finished awkwardly, blushing furiously.

I smiled and looked down at my hands, I knew what she was going to say. I picked my fraying hem, my favourite pastime it seemed, and let my mind wander again. I can't imagine what it must have been like for Ginny, knowing for all those years that she liked me, only to have me completely ignore her. To know that you loved somebody and they didn't even see you.

I frowned sadly, I wonder what it would be like if I were in love with Ginny, and she completely ignored me, walking around pretending I was furniture. I'd feel crushed. I wonder how she knew she loved me since she was so young, when I couldn't even figure out if I did now? I wonder how she knew me so much to know.

"I think I will do this one" said Ginny slowly, folding the parchment in half and pushing it inside her robes.

I felt an incredible guilt settle on my shoulders and I looked over to her open, sincere face.

"Ginny, do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" my voice asked, surprising both of us I think.

Ginny gaped at me slightly, before turning red again. I gave her a hopeful smile and shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"If you want to" I added nervously, she seemed lost for words.

"I'd love to!" she said, scrambling across the bed to give me a hug.

I patted her awkwardly, not really used to hugs, unless you counted Mrs. Weasley's and Hermione's rib cracking ones. Ginny sat down next to me, and clapped her hands excitedly. I smiled as I watched her, all excited and happy.

"Sorry" she laughed, "I'm just a little excited"

"I can tell" I said dryly, finding myself looking forward to the dance more than I wanted to let on.

She gave a contented smile and leaned her head against my shoulder. We talked for a while about the Ball, the Christmas concert, and placing on bets on how long it would take Ron to ask Hermione. I was sure I was going to win, with my bet of Ron leaving it to the last possible second, or not at all. Ginny seemed a little more confidant, which I found extremely laughable.

I told her about my plan involving the Firebolt, slightly modified to when I would have to tell him who I was going to the Ball with. We laughed for a while, coming up with more a more ridiculous ways until we were gasping for breath.

Finally we settled down and Ginny was nearly asleep on my shoulders when I took a look at my watch and realized Ron would be back in five minutes.

"Come on Gin, you better get to bed" I said, climbing stiffly off the bed and stretching.

My foot had gone to sleep and I limped across the room to the door, making sure Ginny was actually awake before staggering down the stairs. I was met on the way down by a nervous looking fourth year, who took in my disheveled appearance in silent disdain before scurrying up the stairs. I laughed to myself and emerged into the common room to see Ron come through the portrait, face like thunder.

Oh well, better get this over with I thought to myself and walked over to him, with what I hoped was a friendly, please-don't-punch-me face.

"Er Ron, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What?" he asked as he flopped down into the comfy couch.

The look on his face told me that Snape's detention was as unpleasant as I imagined it would be, and I found myself wondering why I'd chosen this exact moment in time to tell him, he obviously wasn't in the _best _of moods…

"Er, I was just wondering if you'd thought about who you're going to the Halloween Ball with?" I asked eventually, in another hopefully casual voice.

"Oh, I've got sort of an idea I suppose, but I'm not really sure" he said cagily, before looking at me suspiciously, "Why?"

"Well you know the trouble we had last year" I said shrugging casually.

Ron frowned, no doubt recollecting about what happened last year. He hadn't been able to find a partner, and when he did completely ignored her and spent the whole time watching Hermione and Viktor Krum. That was really the first time that I had my suspicions, and the fight at the end of the night only proved it for me. 

"Are you going to ask anyone?" Ron asked.

"Well, I sort of already have" I said uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot as I surveyed the door, it wasn't really that far away, with a standing start I could beat Ron, it's just a matter of what to do after that…

"Who is it then?" asked Ron grinning at me, obviously mistaking my nervousness for embarrassment.

"Well, actually it's someone who you suggested" I said, trying to buy some time.

"Really?" asked Ron, whose eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he tried to remember, "Well come on, who is it?"

"Its... er, Ginny" I said eventually, flinching slightly.

Ron remained seated for a few seconds, then jumped to his feet, much to my alarm. His expression was unreadable as he walked towards me and I took a hasty step back, spreading my hands out in a pacifying way. Ron paused and seemed to be doing some serious thinking, a sign I did not like. He's probably thinking of the best way to kill me I thought, dismemberment or disembowelment.

"That'll be a nice birthday present for her" he said eventually, throwing me completely off-guard. I was expecting shouting maybe a bit of fist work, but not an appreciative smile.

"What?" I managed to choke out.

"I said it'll be a nice birthday present for her, Halloweens her birthday, didn't you know?" asked Ron simply, confusing me even more.

"No…I didn't know" I said slowly, watching him warily.

I became convinced Ron was merely putting on an act, and was about to pounce. There was something in the smile I didn't understand though, so I decided to use of bit of my so-called Gryffindor bravery.

"Er, Ron are you ok? You seem a little…" I trailed off, as Ron sat back down and picked up his pen to work on his essay.

"I'm fine, I just think that's a really nice thing to do Harry. I know you were always a little uncomfortable about Ginny's attention to you, but really, that'll make her day" explained Ron.

I stood open mouthed for a few seconds, looking down at a completely normal, happy Ron. I had been so worried that he would go mental on me, and now he was actually thanking me? It threw me off-balance to say the least.

"Oh, great" I said, still slightly confused.

"You don't mind do you though?" asked Ron.

"…No" I managed to splutter out, trying to hide my laughter from him as best as possible, this was just _too _good.

"Thanks Harry, I really owe you one" said pleasantly as he got back to work and I was left to hurry to my dorm before the laughter that was threatening to escape my lips did within earshot of him.

I had a huge smile plastered over my face as I drifted off to sleep, silently thanking whatever had caused Ron to go into such a mental state of mind, and deciding just on the edge of sleep – it must have been Snape

*

"Ohhhh you're not going to believe this" I said in an excited singsong voice the next morning.

Ginny merely turned and regarded me through bleary eyes, frowning at my apparent enthusiasm as I flopped down into the wooden bench next to her at breakfast.

"You've found a way to eradicate all forms of happiness, cheerfulness and most of all chirpyness from anytime before 1 p.m.?" she asked in a half-grumbling, half-hopeful voice.

"Er…No" I said slowly, as Ginny continued to stare at her surroundings as if she'd never seen them before, "Something better"

Ginny merely shrugged and continued to pour milk into her glass of pumpkin juice instead of her cereals that sidetracked me momentarily and I gave her a sly grin.

"You're not a morning person are you?" I asked after a few minutes of bemused entertainment.

"What gave it away? Was it the sarcasm?" she grumbled again, perking up slightly as she took a taste of her new and improved breakfast drink.

"Well actually, it was the way you was holding the knife as if you wanted to gauge out my eyes for daring to speak" I laughed.

Some form of laughter escaped her lips, but I couldn't really tell if it was the funny sort of laughter, or the you've-just-given-me-a-brilliant-idea sort of laughter.

"Anyway…" I said hastily, trying to change the subject, "Like I said, you'll never guess what happened to me last night?"

"I don't know, what happened to you last night?" she repeated dully.

"I spoke to Ron, about Halloween for starters" I said happily.

The effect of Ginny was instantaneous. She sat bolt upright and the usual sparkle returned to her eyes and she turned to regard me critically.

"But, I don't understand…I fundamentally don't understand" she said, looking at me in wonder.

"Understand what?" I said, slightly worried for Ginny's sanity.

"Your arms and legs" she whispered vaguely swinging her arms about, "They're all still attached…"

I looked at her for a moment before realizing she was joking and I burst out laughing, much to the annoyance of other morning-people such as Ginny who had been using breakfast as an opportunity to inspect the inside of their eyelids. Ginny giggled a little before looking at me in eager confusion.

"What _happened_?" she asked.

"Well, I told him you know, that I had asked you to the ball right? And he sort of jumped up and I was sure he was about to do a bit of face-rearranging before he sat back down, cool as cucumber and thanked me!" 

"Thanked you?" she asked, brows knitting in confusion again.

"Yeah! He said that he really appreciated me taking you, said it would be a nice treat for you and asked if I minded! He actually asked me if I minded" I said laughing at the look of Ginny's face.

"No way!" she said incredulously, before looking across the room at nothing, obviously having been sent into a trance from this new and strange revelation.

Just at that moment Ron and Hermione strolled in, and sat across the table from us, and began shoveling food. Ron I noticed had a completely normal look about him that told me he'd either forgot last night, or had been to high of whatever fumes Snape had him cleaning to remember. Hermione however was beaming into her porridge, which meant that Ron must have told her…How strange.

Ginny had gone back to her usual early morning stupor, and I amused myself watching her force Cornflakes into her hair, until a kick in the shins from Hermione's direction tore me away.

"What?" I mouthed across the table innocently.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes at me, and I smiled down into my own cereal happily thinking about the next few weeks of school until another thought invaded my mind.

What was I going to get Ginny for her birthday?


	4. Nimubs 2000

AN/ Hey Peeps. Have jut got back from work, and am feeling very, very tired…BUT will keep awake long enough to post you all this. Just one chapter left until the fun really starts, with my next story from their PoV, one word to describe it: Fireworks.

So with that I give you chapter 4 out of 5 and a parting wish that some kind of painful death, preferably involving pointy objects and molten lava will happen to the person who sat on table 3 tonight. Thank You.

*

Ok, be calm Harry, it's only a week to go until Halloween, that's _plenty _of time to think of a present to get, I told myself as I paced the common room. Hermione shot me another angry glare, as I kicked the table she was working on, _again_.

"Harry for Merlin's sake, what's wrong?" she snapped again.

"I'm just wondering what to get Ginny for her birthday" I muttered, rubbing my shin thoughtfully.

"Oh!" said Hermione as a smile replaced the frown, "Have you got any ideas?"

"Well, what I really wanted to get her was a radio-" I started off before Hermione interrupted.

"Harry, you _know _we can't use electricity in Hogwarts" she stated knowledgeably.

"Yes, I _know _that Hermione, that's why I'm stuck!" I said irritably, as I wondered across the common room again in search of an answer.

"Well," said Hermione after a thoughtful silence, "You could try making her a radio"

"What?"

"Make her one. You know like a music box or something, that you could put her favorite songs into it. That would get past the Hogwarts restrictions" she said airily, knowing she'd struck gold when I darted out of the common room, and out to the library.

I spent the remainder of the evening searching through the magnitude of books in the library, narrowing them down to the magical inventions and magical arts sections. Finally I found a likely looking book, checked it out and walked nonchalantly back to the common room, safe in the knowledge I had one week, one whole week…

"What you got there?" asked a voice, apparently from nowhere.

I looked around and suddenly noticed I was back in the common room, and was standing in front of a very curious looking Ginny.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said, grinning at her as I slid the book behind my back.

She giggled slightly, then made a dart for the book, which I held high above her head. She made a few desperate leaps for the book, but I was a good six inches taller than she was and she merely looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, lemme see?" she pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Ah, no can do. It's a secret! Now don't you worry your pretty head" I said, laughing as she tried to glare at me as I hurried into my dorm and began step one of Operation Music Box.

*

"So, I've got all the spells practiced and ready to go, now all I need is a box" I stated as me and Hermione sat on the floor of the boy dorm.

She didn't look too happy about this form of rule breaking, but I was in serious trouble, it was Halloween Eve, if there was such a thing and nerves were stretched. I could find nothing to make a box out of, at all, anywhere.

"Well transfigure one of your boxes or something, there is loads of junk under this bed!" said Hermione rooting around the murky depths of the 5th year boys dorm room floor.

"Hey I'd be careful if I was you, there's things under there, living things…." I broke off, giving a fake shudder and holding in my laughter as Hermione whipped her hand out.

Hermione regarded the depths wearily, then turned to look at me and frowned in mock irritation.

"I knew you were kidding" she said, rolling her eyes as she stuck her hand under once more.

"Yeah right" I muttered, just loudly enough for her to her, and she was about to retaliate when she pulled out something.

"What's this?" she asked, as she pulled out a bundle wrapped together with string.

I cast my memory back, trying to recollect what the bundle was, and indeed why it had managed to survive under there for so long as it was obviously covered in dust. Hermione picked the tight knots of the string, and pulled it away and the bundle came undone, littering the floor with hundreds of tiny pieces of wood.

"Oh Harry, it's your old broomstick" said Hermione blankly, looking down at the pieces of my first broom.

I picked up a few of the larger pieces, stroking them lovingly as I thought back to when Hermione and Ron had brought me the pieces, when I fell from my broom all those years ago. I tried to remember putting them under there but couldn't, but I couldn't stop a slow smile spreading across my face.

"This is perfect" I whispered.

*

I woke up groggily the next morning, as I heard Ron rummaging around his trunk, cursing occasionally when the lid fell down onto his head.

"Looking for something?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Ginny's present, I thought I put it in here" came Ron's voice from inside the trunk.

I sat up bolt upright in bed, stomach suddenly full of butterflies for some strange reason. I threw on my school robes and waited impatiently for Ron, who had managed to locate his present but not his shoes.

He eventually found them, sticking out of the bin and went wandering off down the corridors, while I gave a forlorn last look at the present, sitting innocently on my bedside table before I followed. I walked into the common room to find Ginny standing next to Hermione with a weird look on her face. She hastily shoved something in her robes, and gave a big smile as we walked over, closely followed by Fred and George. 

Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously and gave me a small smile before Fred and George bagan the present giving ceremony as they termed it.

"And this ones from George and me…" said Fred as he handed it over, and Ginny took it rather delicately.

"Would you open it for me George, my hands are full" she said, battering her long eyelashes at her brother, who looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"He couldn't possibly, how about we save it till later?" said Fred in a loud voice.

I saw Ginny smirk and she caught sight of me and gave a little wink. She continued to open all her presents until nothing was left but a small mountain of paper and an armful of gifts. Hermione gave me a curious glance as to why I didn't have my present with me, but I merely shrugged and followed them all down to the great hall, which was already being decorated.

Everyone soon turned their attention to their food, and I stole a chance look a Ginny, who was smiling serenely, looking a lot more awake than most mornings.

"So do I get a present?" she asked me in a wheedling voice.

"Treasure hunter" I laughed as I scooped up some more Cornflakes.

"Am not" she said pouting.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

I expected this game to go one for hours, and was quite happy too until I heard her scrape something up with her spoon. I looked over to her and saw her carefully aiming a spoonful of porridge at my head.

"You wouldn't" I said laughing.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me dangerously.

"Wouldn't she?" I asked Fred and George slightly nervously, not really sure how to judge Ginny these days.

"I don't know, wouldn't she Fred?" asked George thoughtfully.

"I think she would" replied Fred seriously, or at least as much as he could manage.

"Aw Ginny, you wouldn't do that to me would you?" I asked, spreading my hands in a conciliatory manner.

"Are you going to give me a present?" she asked childishly, lowering her spoon ever so slightly.

"Maybe" I said licking my spoon clean.

"Oh, well that's ok then" she said lowering her spoon, and I chuckled into my plate.

SPLAT!

I looked up in surprise and felt porridge sliding through my hair, and I sent a murderous glare towards Ginny, who was smiling angelically, eating her porridge. I tried to brush of the porridge but merely succeeded in smearing it in further, much to the delight of the rest of the table who were howling with laughter.

I smiled sweetly at Ginny, who merely smiled back, and she didn't bat an eyelid as I picked up a spoonful of marmalade thoughtfully.

"Your wouldn't" she laughed, not looking the least bit perturbed.

"Wouldn't I?" I asked, faking Ginny's voice and narrowing my eyes.

"Nah you wouldn't, your life wouldn't be worth living if you did" she said, leaning back in her chair smiling.

Apparently her scream of rage could be heard up on the staff table, which I thought was an interesting fact to know.

"HARRY POTTER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" was all I heard as I vaulted across the table and ran as fast as I could, small redhead fast on the trail, marmalade clashing nicely with her hair.

I laughed hysterically when I looked back to still see her chasing me across the lawns, and I must have shocked her by stopping running, because she slammed right into me and knocked us both to the floor. I landed on my stomach and looked up to see the black water of the lake rippling only centimeters from our heads.

"You almost got us drowned!" gasped Ginny as she looked down at me through narrowed eyes.

"Hey! You started it!" I said through my laughs and gasps and I struggled to sit up.

"Did not!" she replied picking marmalade from her hair.

"Did too!" I replied, doing the same with the porridge.

"Hey what flavor is that? I'm still hungry" I asked as I picked out a piece of green goo from her hair.

"Ew, that's gross!" said Ginny, pulling a face as I happily munched away.

"Aw come here, I'll get it out for you" I said standing up, and starting to pick out marmalade.

"My feet are getting all wet" moaned Ginny as she splashed a little wave of the cold water over my shoes.

"Hey! Doesn't mean mine have to too!" I laughed, failing to jump out of the way in time for her slightly larger wave she kicked my way.

"There, now we're even!" she said looking smug, before a huge spray covered her.

"Oh, that was evil Harry, pure evil" she whispered in a deadly voice, "This means war"

Ten minutes later, we were soaked to our skin, teeth chattering to much to shoot insults at each other so in the end we decided to both win at the same time and sit down to dry. Ginny conjured up a fire, and our conversation was punctured by:

"Just admit that I won"

"Why can't you just face facts Potter, I won!"

"Yeah right Weasley, you wish"

"Fine I give in!" said Ginny throwing up her arms while I shot her a triumphant look, "I admit it, it was all your fault"


	5. History Repeats

AN/ Finally, The last chapter…Sorry I didn't upload last night, but terrible night at work etc… So this is it, then the next installment tonight or tomorrow. And before you all dash off, if you do review (plz!) then could you tell me if you actually like having the story from both PoV, or does it become boring?

Thank You!

On with the show…

*

Me and Ron were standing in the common room, waiting for Ginny and Hermione to come down from their dormitory. They were ten minutes late already.

"So who are you going with Ron?" I asked, giving him a side-glance and noticing he looked very uncomfortable.

"Well I thought after the pallava of last year, I'd just take Hermione, you know just as friends" he mumbled eventually, not looking in my direction.

"Oh really?" I asked raising my eyebrows, "and when did you ask her?"

"This afternoon" Ron mumbled even quieter this time.

I gave a laugh and smiled, so I'd won the bet, Ron did ask her at the last minute. 

'What's taking them so long?' muttered Ron, fidgeting with his navy blue dress robes.

'Girls' I muttered in response, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

Just then Hermione descended the staircase, dressed in he lilac dress robes with her hair twisted into some kind of plait. I tried to conceal his laughter as he saw Ron staring goggle eyed at her nervously patting her hair.

'Well?' she asked nervously.

'You look lovely Hermione' said Ron, ears turning pink.

I bit my lip as I watched my two best friends standing together awkwardly, Ron couldn't keep his eyes of Hermione. I was about to burst out laughing, when a noise behind me made me turn around.

Ginny was walking down the stairs, dressed navy blue robes with her fiery red hair all pulled away from her face. I tried to rearrange my face, as I knew Ron was looking at me very closely, and I gave a mock bow to Ginny.

"Good evening my Lady" I said in a posh accent as Ginny giggled and Ron rolled him eyes.

"You look really nice Ginny" I said quietly, as we followed Ron and Hermione down through the corridors, full of quietly whispering students and their dates.

"Why thank you" said Ginny good naturally, "So where's my present then?"

I gave a sigh of mock irritation and looked to ceiling for help, before Fred and George marched passed with their dates.

"Treasure!" they shouted at the same time, doing an uncanny imitation of a pirate.

I laughed as Ginny slapped the nearest of them upside the head, probably for making the crack about what happened this morning at the breakfast table, but they continued to follow us down the corridors, occasionally shouting "Treasure!" whenever they saw something shiny, and sometimes nothing at all.

"All in good time, I've got it right here" I said, patting my pocket where the music box lay, magically shrunk to fit it.

Everyone couldn't fail to be impressed as they strolled into the Great Hall, small round tables were dotted around the edges of the hall, leaving a huge space as the dance floor in the middle. Bats were fluttering around the ceiling, mingling with the brilliant stars that they could see on the bewitched ceiling, making the Hall glimmer like silver mist.

Hagrid's usual giant pumpkins were dotted around the hall and black and orange streamers were falling from the heavens. I gazed round whistling in awe as we walked over to our tables, sitting down with Fred and George with their dates.

"Pretty impressive huh?" I asked Ginny who was staring open mouthed around the room.

"Pretty" she said smiling.

"Treasure!" shouted Fred and George in unison and we both rolled our eyes heavenwards, it was getting old fast.

"What I want to know is what Harry's got her that we can't all see?" said Fred laughing.

"Yeah, why all the secrecy Harry?" asked George a little more suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at me.

I grinned at the others nervously, who all were looking at me slightly suspiciously – even Ron, which could not be a good sign. Hermione looked torn between amusement and horror, and I could see Ginny laughing quietly to herself in the corner.

"Just thought I'd be original" I muttered, before Hermione The Amazing stepped in and saved me.

"Well it's not actually Ginny's birthday yet, you've still got 2 hours or something right? So really you guys gave yours to her early" said Hermione airily, looking at her watch before smiling and Ron.

"Hey! In that case I want mine back for another two hours!" said George indignantly, forgetting their inquisition.

"Uh-uh, finders keepers, losers weepers!" said Ginny in a singsong voice, smiling sweetly at her brothers.

Thank you Hermione I silently praised, she is going to get an _extra _big Christmas present this year. Ginny was still laughing at my side as we started to eat the feast that appeared on all the tables, and finally everyone's attention wandered away from us and on to their own partners.

"Oh you owe Hermione _big _time!" she laughed, mirroring my own thoughts.

"Too right" I said grinning, and looked around as the Great Hall fell silent, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure your all desperate to get dancing, so without further ado, let me introduce tonight's entertainment Ensnare!" shouted Dumbledore, as the tables flew back into the corners to produce a large dance floor.

Three witches and a wizard stepped up onto the stage, and struck up a fast beat, and soon most of the school seemed to be dancing, and soon Ginny was on her feet, pulling me across the dance floor.

"You see the thing I never realized about dances," I told her as we found ourselves a space in the center, "is that there's so much dancing involved"

"Your such an idiot" she told me as we started dancing, rather awkwardly, in our small space.

"Hey, it's not my fault if I can't dance!" I told her, trying to avoid Fred's flailing arms, again. De'ja vous or what?

"Unfortunately, I went through countless years of teaching my brothers…so they could look cool with their dates" mimicked Ginny.

Amazingly the ball seemed to be going pretty well, we soon fell into a routine of pointing out couples and even teachers who were dancing, and Ginny kept a constant commentation on the school gossip.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I asked her eventually as we swayed to a slow song.

"I still have to share a room with those three bimbos don't I?" she told me sleepily.

Eventually the songs started to become slower, and Ginny leaned her head on my shoulder, smiling serenely. We danced for a little while longer, and I soon got the feeling I was being watched, Ginny must have noticed because she started speaking from the depths of my shoulder.

"Ron and Hermione have been staring at us for the last ten minutes solid" she told me as I had my back to them.

"Really?" I groaned, not daring to turn around, "How's Ron looking?"

"Well its hard to tell, he started off confused, then angry, then thoughtful, which believe me doesn't suit him" laughed Ginny.

"What's Hermione doing?" I asked still staring in completely the wrong direction.

"Well at the moment she's hitting him upside the head, they've been having a 'discussion'. I think she's winning whatever it is"

We slowly turned around and I caught sight of Ron and Hermione, er discussing something. It was quite an interesting sight, but didn't seem that bad, Hermione was grinning anyway. Which, when I come to think of it, could be taken either way. Just then I noticed another set of people watching us, for an entirely different reason.

"Well now it's my turn, you will never guess who's watching us now?" 

"Who?" she said looking up and around for the first time in ages, slightly bleary-eyed.

I pointed over to the staff table surreptitiously, and Ginny gave a gasp and steered me in another direction _very _quickly.

"Why are _they _watching us?" she moaned, trying to hide herself from view, which was working pretty well.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

I looked back over to the staff table and watched as Snape and McGonnagall, who were sat on either side of the headmaster exchange a few words. Snape was looking his usual scowling way save for a weird look in his eyes, but both McGonnagall and Professor Dumbledore had very strange looks on their faces, a mixture of happiness and sadness. 

I caught Dumbledore's eye and held it for a few seconds before he gave a cheery wave and forced the others to look at something across the other side of the hall. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the dance in hand. I was practically carrying Ginny now, leaning heavily against my shoulder as she shut her eyes peacefully.

"I think it's time for a sit down" I laughed as I dragged her over to our table.

Ron and Hermione were still sat there and had their own peculiar expressions on their faces. Hermione's was more triumphant, and Ron's was more thoughtful, but nevertheless, very strange.

"What is it about everyone tonight? First them lot and now you?" I asked, passing Ginny a drink.

"I'm not giving you a weird look" said Ron smiling weirdly, "And who else were you talking about?"

"Dumbledore, Snape and McGonnagall. They looked like they were about to cry or something" put in Ginny, who was apparently still awake.

"Oh, I think I could probably guess why" put in Hermione in a small voice.

"Why?" asked Ron through a mouthful of cauldron cake.

"Oh, er, I suppose you just remind them of someone" said Hermione, looking at her hands nervously.

I looked at Hermione for a few moments, wondering about her insanity, before turning to Ron who seemed to have the same feeling. We both shrugged and started up a conversation about Quidditch, and the girls started whispering to each other, which I thought was very ominous.

Ron was just explaining to me the finer points of the Chudley Cannons defense tactics, when Ginny got up suddenly looking a little pale.

"I'm really hot, I'm just going to go outside" she said fanning herself with her hands.

"I'll come with you, I need some air" I told her, getting up.

I followed Ginny slowly out of the hall, and flopped down into the wet grass next to her, leaning up against the castle walls.

"It was really hot in there!" laughed Ginny, fanning her quite pale face.

"Are you ok Ginny?" I asked her, concerned she was so pale while being hot.

She nodded glumly for a few seconds, then looked up with a real smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"So do I get my treasure yet?" she asked, giggling to herself.

"Hang on, it's a few more minutes yet…apparently" I said, looking down at my watch, slowly counting down the seconds as Ginny hopped from foot to foot impatiently.

"It's now! Now! I'm officially fourteen now!" she moaned as I pulled out the box even slower, and got it back to its original size.

I handed over the box and I watched her smile as she took in the wrapping, and laid it down in her lap. She pulled away the sorry looking paper and gasped as she looked at what she was holding. I had been quite impressed by the box last night. An hour with a bottle of all-purpose magical glue and my former broom now sort of resembled a box…if you squinted…with one eye.

"It's beautiful! Where did you get it?" she breathed, running her fingers across the rough surface of the box.

"Well, actually I kind of made it" I said in a small voice, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about the box-gone-wrong.

"You made it? Just for me?" she asked in awe, turning it over in her hands and peering inside.

"Yeah, just for you" I laughed, she seemed perfectly happy for it just to be a jewelry box, or whatever she thought it was.

"Wow, hand crafted by Harry Potter, did you sign it?" she asked me in mock-seriousness, checking for hallmarks.

"Well see that patch over there?" I said pointing to an uneven corner of the box, "That is actually my skin. When they say dries in one minute, they _mean _dries in one minute"

Ginny covered her mouth to stop her laughing too much, and I pretended to look hurt. She just rolled her eyes at me and continued to examine the box and pulled out a few pieces of parchment from inside my robes. Now lets show her what this thing can really do, I thought to myself.

"Do you want to see what it does or are you just going to admire my handiwork all night?" I asked her eventually.

"It does something as well?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, of course. Just drop this piece of parchment inside it and close the lid" I said, laughing at the confusion on her features as she dropped in the paper and snapped the lid shut.

An impossibly large grin broke across her face as she heard the music float from the box and settle in the air around us. I laughed as she listened open mouthed, with a dreamy expression to her favorite song.

__

You would have said Don't be discouraged, you will realize it I don't take courage In a world, for people, you can lose that all And the darkness inside you Will make you feel so small "It's a music box!" she exclaimed happily, hugging it tight to her. "Yeah, I thought you could do with something to block out the noise of your charming roommates" I told her laughing. Ginny placed the box on the floor and rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes peacefully, humming along to the song, looking like she never wanted to get up again. _But I see your true colors, shining through I see your true colours, and that's why I love you So don't be afraid, to let them show Your true colors, true colors Are beautiful, like a rainbow _

"Everyone was in a bit of a funny mood tonight weren't they?" I commented after a while, thinking back to the teachers strange behavior.

"I guess so" said Ginny carefully.

"I wonder what was going on, I reckon Hermione knew" I replied as I ran a finger across the smooth wood of the box.

"Probably" shrugged Ginny.

"She said that I'd reminded them of someone" I pondered on.

Ginny sat up and turned round to regard me steadily, which got me slightly worried. She bit her lip before starting to talk again.

"I think she meant _we _just reminded them of someone" she said quietly.

"Who would we remind them-?" I started off before it hit me, hard. "Oh"

I thought back to the scene inside the Great Hall, me and Ginny dancing while they watched on, how could I be so blind? I thought to myself angrily as I pulled some grass up from the floor viscously.

"Sorry" muttered Ginny lying back down.

"What for?" I asked distantly.

"For reminding you"

__

Show me a smile, don't be unhappy I can't remember when I last saw you laughing If this world makes you crazy and You take in all you can bare 

You call me up- because you know I'll be there

"It's not your fault, I'm ok, I suppose it did look pretty weird" I said giving a hollow laugh and turning to her with a false smile.

"Like I'm really going to believe that Harry Potter" said Ginny seriously taking in my appearance.

"Believe what?"

"That brave face you always put on whenever anyone talks about them"

I frowned at her, wondering if she knew what I was thinking all the time, before settling back down and looking up into the stars.

"Well I suppose it's an appropriate reminder" I told her looking down at my watch, "It's been practically fourteen years exactly"

__

I can't remember when I last saw you laughing If this world make's you crazy And you take in all you can bare 

You call me up- because you know I'll be there

"Do you think about them much?" she asked me quietly.

"Everyday"

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I've been going on about presents all day when you've…sorry" she said meekly.

"Never be sorry ok? It's not your fault is it? Anyway at least you've distracted me" I said giving a real laugh this time.

"I distract you?" said Ginny grinning, sensing the change in mood.

"No, I just walk into walls for no reason" I said laughing.

Ginny started giggling madly, covering her mouth to calm herself down while I watched on in amusement.

"Well, at least you don't stick your elbows in butter dishes!" she said after she'd finally calmed down.

This time it was my turn to start laughing before composing my face into a look of mild incomprehension.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said airily.

__

And I see your true colors, shining through I see your true colors and that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors, true colors, 

True colors, are shining through

She grinned and pushed me over laughing to herself as she settled back down on my shoulder and watched the stars. I looked down at her, watching her breathe gently, lost in a world of her own thoughts, smiling to herself. 

Just then I noticed a necklace hanging around her neck, lying on the folds of her navy blue dress robes. It was a plain silver chain with a glass vial hanging off it containing a red mist. I watched it dancing and swirling madly, almost hypnotizing me with its rhythmic motions. Suddenly she looked up and caught me watching her, and I grinned.

"That necklace is really pretty" I said, picking it up and watching it closely.

Ginny smiled and looked down at it, and suddenly her face fell in shock, she was watching the necklace as if she'd never seen it before, breathing heavily and she looked at it disbelievingly. I grinned to myself and watched her as she took it from me with trembling fingers.

__

I see your true colors and that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors, true colors 

Are beautiful, like a rainbow

"It's an amore necklace, the mist turns red when…when someone who loves you is around" she whispered.

I looked down at the necklace and smiled, no need for a textbook's list of symptoms then I told myself as I watched the dancing red mist. But I'd already known, deep down, I'd known since that night all those weeks ago in the dorm, when she'd broken down crying, let me see who she really was. Not small, frightened Ginny, sister of Hogwarts, the strong yet lonely Ginny, who had so much love to give, it was nearly breaking her heart.

"You didn't need a necklace to tell you that did you?" I asked her softly.

She mouthed at me a few times and jumped to her feet, holding the music box towards her as if it was her lifeline, fingers white with the pressure.

"Tell me what?" she whispered, watching me with honest open eyes, staring at me with a kind of need to hear what she already knew.

I got to my feet and stood close to her, watching her watching me for a moment.

"Tell you that I love you" I said, knowing that it was the truth, I'd never been more certain of anything before in my life.

She smiled and closed the small space between us, pulling me into a hug, holding onto me for all her life was worth as if she was never going to let go. I smiled happily and rested my chin on her head, closing my eyes as we swayed gently, not noticing the rain that started to fall or the wind that picked up our hair and tossed it around.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that" she whispered.

I looked down at my angel and smiled.


End file.
